


Every dog has its day

by smdnx



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smdnx/pseuds/smdnx
Summary: 旧文 搬站街文/all皮❗ooc/路人/抹布/ABO/站街❗Alpha!路人xOmega!皮克
Kudos: 2





	Every dog has its day

皮克已经记不得他的alpha是什么时候死的了。

但在一开始做这事的时候，他还是会很想念他的男人，于是便经常走神。他望着昏暗肮脏的天花板，似乎就能望到他男人的脸，然后从嘴里倾泻出一些晕染上情感的呻吟。

当然，客人并不喜欢这样。皮克有时候走神的时间过长，下一秒一个巴掌就往他的脸上招呼了。他是不专心也不专业的婊子。他知道。

时间久了，皮克也改掉了这个坏毛病。他每天都要见到形形色色的、不同的alpha，久而久之，记忆和照片都泛了黄，他记不清他的男人到底长什么样了（或许和小旅馆墙上斑驳的凸起组成的图像差不多吧），更记不清曾经温柔拥抱他的信息素是什么味道了。

他喷上廉价的香水，涂抹一些廉价的口红，站在街边发抖。已经是秋天了，但他仍然穿的很少。他怎么能穿多呢？他必须把他裸露的、或者包裹在一层丝袜里的大腿，从大衣、从裙摆里露出来，希望他白皙的肌肤能够在黑暗中抓住alpha的眼睛。alpha们很喜欢他穿过膝的长黑丝，他们喜欢把手指从丝袜和大腿的缝隙中伸进去，然后让丝袜在他腿上勒出红色的痕迹。皮克其实很高兴他们喜欢，因为这样他拿到的钱就会多一点，可是也有个问题一直困扰他——alpha总是喜欢撕破他的丝袜，或是用烟头烫出一个个破洞，再把精液通过那些洞射到他的腿上。

隔壁那些妓女的丝袜都太短，他穿不下，当然她们也不愿意随便分享自己的东西，所以皮克不得不经常去买丝袜，搞得超市的雇员都已经认识这个很废丝袜的高个子男人了。买丝袜就意味着开支——开支当然是不好的。

不是说客人们不慷慨，毕竟谁不愿意把大把钞票扔在他的床上呢？只是他是个母亲，他有两个孩子要抚养。他的孩子处于抽条的时期，需要吃很多饭，需要营养，需要上学。所以小妈妈不得不精打细算，自己能省一点是一点。

客人说他赶时间，于是他们就在昏暗的胡同里做爱。alpha又壮又高，皮克不禁担心起他的屁股来。男人让他细长的双腿缠着自己的腰，然后把他抱着按在墙上大开大合地操。粗糙的墙壁隔着一层薄薄的白色衬衫磨蹭他背上的皮肤，但皮克已经习惯了疼痛和粗暴的性爱，他苦恼的是该如何清洗这件衣服。

但随着性事的进行，很快他又把那个念头抛之耳后了。客人腾出一只手，把他的衬衫粗暴地撕开，扣子崩掉了几颗，然后男人咬住他挺立的乳头，用舌头挑逗着那敏感的一点。皮克被刺激地尖叫出声，酥麻的感觉从胸部蔓延到全身，后穴将肉棒咬的更紧。他在腰的位置裹了一圈蕾丝，现在也被alpha的牙齿拉扯着。皮克不得不分出一点精力来心疼他的装备们。

他到底还是怕疼。被操出了眼泪，半真半假地求饶道：“慢点……轻点……啊……不要，不可以，慢点，唔……”然后他的嘴就被男人的手封上了，alpha的阴茎粗长无比，被阴茎钉在墙上、被贯穿的感觉让他痛苦，然而后穴的肠肉却谄媚地包裹着那根巨物，贪婪地往里吞。过度的疼痛和快感折磨着他，不一会儿就将omega送上了高潮，皮克的手指抠进了墙壁的土灰，不过他立刻就后悔了——客人会嫌他脏的。

他高潮了，他的小腹和胸膛被自己的精液搞得一塌糊涂。但客人还没有要射精的迹象。他无力地呻吟着，喘息在空旷狭长的胡同里回荡，撞来撞去。他太过疲惫，在他几乎要晕过去的时候男人射在了他的穴道里——他本来应该拒绝的，但是alpha没有给他说话的机会。男人固定他的胳膊卸了力，皮克顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，他的脑子有些当机。

男人提上裤子，抽出钱包，把钱塞进了他的内裤里，然后离开了，没有多说一句废话。

皮克缓了一会儿才伸手去掏钱。钞票上沾上了精液，他用脏兮兮的手把白浊抹掉，塞到被丢弃在一旁的外套口袋里。

突然一个人影罩住了他。他愣了一下，以为还是客人，于是从地上慢慢坐起来，换成跪着的姿势，然后把手伸向那人的裤带。

“嘿！”那人叫到，“婊子，你干什么？”

皮克的手停住了，他抬起被泪水浸湿的蓝眼睛往上望，黑暗中他望见了闪闪发光的徽章，黑色的制服……

是警察。

“没……我，没什么……我马上离开。”他赶忙收回手。虽说警察们对嫖娼这种事都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是这种在胡同里直接开搞，还被抓个正着的娼妓是没有什么好果子吃的。

“你要去哪啊？”警察问他。

“对不起……对不起……”皮克刚刚起身就发现双腿颤抖个不停，他根本站不稳，在alpha信息素的压制下重新跌回到地上。

“我觉得你应该和我去局子。”警察不由分说地把他拉起来，皮克尖叫着说不要，alpha的力气却大得惊人，警察把他拖拽出巷口，那有一辆警车闪着灯停着。

皮克双腿发软，他的身体因为寒冷、恐惧、信息素而颤抖不止。他的外套松松垮垮的穿在身上，却怎么也遮不住顺着大腿往下流的精液。丝袜被撕的破破烂烂，短裤只能刚刚包住饱受蹂躏的臀部，勾勒出挺翘的弧度。

“求求你了……”他的声音开始颤抖。

“别废话！干这个是违法的。”警察把他的手铐起来，“去局子走一趟。”

“我没有钱……我不会，唔……我还有孩子要照顾，别，别……”他哭了，眼泪控制不住地往下掉。

“那你可真是个不称职的母亲。”警察拽着他的手微微松了一些力气，“那就放你一马。”

皮克听到这句话后站稳了一些，他吸了吸鼻子，一句谢谢还没说出口，却听到一句：

“你该怎么谢我呢？”

皮克愣了一下，呼吸急促了一些。他强迫自己挑起嘴角。没有时间去补被蹭到脸颊上的口红了，真是糟糕。

接着空气中omega的信息素变得格外甜腻起来。

————

警车的引擎盖很凉，他想。

皮克浑身酥麻，光裸的胸膛染上情欲的粉色，贴在黑色的、冰凉的引擎盖，粉嫩的乳头因这刺激而肿胀。

短裤和蕾丝内裤被褪到脚踝处，满是精液的穴道顺从地吃下又一根硬挺的阴茎。接了一天客的omega仍然敏感而火辣，后穴又红又肿，却依旧不知满足地紧紧吸着男人的鸡巴。omega化成了一滩水，软绵绵的呻吟声和着撞击断断续续地从他微启的双唇间倾泻而出。在警察释放进他身体里的时候他也颤抖着高潮了，虽然他已经什么东西都射不出来，但警察还是恶狠狠地拍了一下他的屁股。皮克痛苦地叫了一声。

“你把我车子搞脏了，贱货！”

“对不……唔……”

狱警嫌弃地看了一眼他合不拢的小穴和不断往外流的、混在一起的omega淫液和alpha精液，把他的内裤从他腿上脱了下来，然后用手指把粗糙的布料堵进那个流着水的小洞里。

“唔……唔…不要……”皮克无力地控诉着，但他知道这样没有什么用。

“这样就不会流出来了。”警察再一次满意地拍了拍他的屁股，“好了，帮我把车盖舔干净，不然有你好看的。”

双膝颤颤巍巍地跪在了地上，粉嫩柔软的舌头贴上肮脏的塑料外壳，属于alpha和自己的液体全部被吞进了肚子里。

alpha揉了揉他的脑袋表示满意，帮他解开了手铐，接着就开车走了，皮克靠着墙壁坐在地上，双手抱紧了自己的膝盖。

————

皮克给自己放了一天假。他趁着早上去了超市。他忽视了店员拿到脏兮兮的钱时嫌弃的表情，满眼里只有自己手中的商品。

他答应过萨沙，要是在学校表现的好就送他一盒糖。至于米兰，他想要一个足球当生日礼物。他攒了很久很久的钱，今天终于是买到了。想到孩子们看到礼物时候开心的表情，辛劳的母亲露出了温柔的笑容。

米兰说他以后要成为足球运动员，皮克是很赞同的。事实上，他曾经也有过这个梦想。在他年轻的时候，球探找过他，说他有潜力，也许能去一些青训队训练。他开心地回到家，想要和父母商量这件事，结果父母告诉他已经帮他订婚了。他要和一个不认识的alpha结婚，就是下个月。也是，omega怎么能放弃自己的家庭去踢球呢，那是属于alpha的运动……

他太开心了，以至于拎着塑料袋走到巷子旁的时候没有多加在意，下一秒他就被冲出来的小孩子们撞了个满怀。足球滚了出来，十来岁的小混混看到一个崭新的足球，眼睛放光。

他伸出手去够，但是已经被踢远了。领头的小孩笑骂他是婊子，不知道是哪个金主爸爸给他买的足球。他说omega不配踢球。

他奋力去追，却被几个小混混拦住了道路。

“他们说你的屁股很好操，是这样吗？”

“给我们操，就把球还给你。”

皮克给了领头的小混混一拳，正中脸颊。很快他们扭打成一团。好吧，他的那盒糖也被抢走了。

双方都挂了彩。等他们逃走了之后，皮克也没力气了，仍然坐在墙边喘气。眼泪又不争气地流了下来。该死，该死，该死……

这时候差不多中午了，他没钱吃饭。当然不会有钱，他把钱全砸进了那该死的皮球里。他坐在墙边绝望地抱住头揪着自己的头发。该去哪里找客人呢……

“嘿，你还好吗？”

意识到似乎是在向自己发问，皮克猛的抬起头，操，为什么又是警察！？

“我没事，别他妈来烦我。”他冲着有这卷曲长发的男人骂到，“条子滚远点。”

“这是你的吗？”穿着制服的警察并不生气，他把一个饱受蹂躏的盒子递到他面前。是他的糖盒。

皮克愣住了，他不知道该如何回答。

“啊，我嗯，是这一块地区的治安队队长。”警察挠了挠头，“他们那些小混混经常欺负人，赶都赶不走。刚刚看到他们似乎是抢了你的东西？额，可是那个足球，我没能……”

“谢，谢谢你。”皮克伸手接过糖盒，纸盒有些破损，但是里面的糖没有掉出来，“球就送给他们了……”

长头发男人看起来有点紧张，他向皮克伸出手：“我一直在这附近执勤。你要是有什么事情都可以来找我帮忙……”

皮克偏了偏头，有些玩味地笑了。他握住了男人的手：“你是谁？”

“普约尔，卡尔斯普约尔。如果你愿意，你可以叫我卡尔斯或者普伊。”

警官绿色的眼睛在阳光下闪闪发光，一直望进了皮克的心里。

END


End file.
